


Have You Seen?

by Aleja21



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: Sebastian meets his new neighbor.





	Have You Seen?

**Author's Note:**

> This was second of two prompts I picked for @evanstanwrites challenge. The prompt used in this story is: I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat.
> 
> Feedback and thoughts are greatly appreciated. Thanks to @mycapt-ohcapt for betaing this story and @wereleopard58 for being my sounding board. 
> 
> This story will be cross-posted to my Tumblr account but should not be posted anywhere else without express permission.

There was a loud banging coming from your front door. Groaning loudly you sit up in bed. Swinging your legs over the edge, you slowly maneuver to your apartment door with Zeus, your four-year-old German Shepherd, at your side. With a tired sigh, you unlock the door and ask, “Yes? Can I help you?”

“Sorry. **I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat** …” a male voice states. He then continues, “Have you seen her by any chance?”

When he finishes rambling you can’t help but chuckle a bit. “Ummm, I’m blind so no I haven’t seen your cat.”

“Ahh…” he stammers.

“It’s ok, I’m new to the building.” Zeus wedges his head and front legs between your hip and the door jam to investigate what is going on. 

“Who do we have there?” the voice asks. 

Reaching down you pet Zeus on the head. “This is Zeus, he’s my guide and service dog…I’m Anna by the way,” you say holding out your hand.

“Rahat!…Sorry I have the worst manners tonight.” He shakes your hand, “I’m Sebastian.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sebastian. So tell me about this missing cat.”

“I just got her from this kill shelter last week. She’s a three-month-old orange tabby that I’ve named Relia.”

“Aww, a shelter kitty. That’s sweet. But Relia is an unusual name. What does it mean?”

“It’s Romanian and the name means gold.”

“Well, I wish you luck in your search, unfortunately, I don’t think I’ll be much help…but growing up with cats taught me they like to curl up in dark hidden holes.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind. Again sorry for waking you up at this hour…Maybe I can make it up to you. How about I make you breakfast in the morning?”

“Uh…sure,” you respond in surprise. “What time should Zeus and I come over?”

“How about 10 am,” Sebastian suggests.

“Sounds good, we’ll be there.”

“Great I live in apartment 8…I’ll let you go. Sleep well” he states before turning and walking down the hall. 

Staying put, you hear his apartment door open and close. Letting out a small sigh, you urge Zeus back into the apartment before locking up. Zeus guides you back to your bedroom. “That was interesting, wasn’t it boy?” His wet nose nudges your hand. 

Now that you have plans for part of your day, you set your alarm for eight-thirty, which should give you enough time to walk and feed Zeus before grabbing a shower and seeing your new neighbor. 

****SS****SS****SS****SS****SS****SS****SS****SS****SS****SS****SS****SS****SS

You pull on a pair of jeans, your Converse, and a dark blue t-shirt. “Come on Zeus, let’s go take care of business,” you state, grabbing his vest, leash and poop bags. The two of you walk at a brisk pace to the park down the block.

On the way back to your apartment you make a quick stop at a neighborhood bakery to pick up a couple of blueberry and apple spice muffins, not wanting to show up at your new neighbor’s apartment empty-handed. 

After entering your apartment and removing Zeus’ vest and leash you head to the kitchen, placing the box of muffins on the counter. Prepping his food, you set down his bowl and head for your bathroom to take a quick shower and change into clean clothes. 

Twenty minutes later you finish towel drying your hair, whilst navigating your way back to the kitchen. Hanging the towel over the back of one of the bar stools, you grab the box of muffins and your keys. Whilst walking to the door you whistle for Zeus and he comes to your side. As you’re only going down a few doors, you don’t bother putting him on a leash as he won’t leave your side. 

Having mapped the corridor that your apartment is on when you first moved into the building you are able to recall where the apartment you’re looking for is located by counting steps. When you reach the apartment you take a calming breath before knocking on the door. 

A mumbled curse can be heard from inside followed by footsteps and then you hear the door open.

“Hey, glad you decided to come.” Sebastian states.

With a small chuckle, you reply, “I never turn down an offer for breakfast.” Holding out the box you’re carrying, “here are some muffins from the bakery down the block.”

He takes the box from you, “Thanks, but ya didn’t need to bring anything.”

“My momma raised me to never show up empty-handed.”

Sebastian laughs, “Yeah, my mom’s the same way.” He then steps out of the way. “Please come in.”

Taking the folded cane out of your back pocket you slowly navigate into his apartment. “Are there any obstacles or steps?” you ask. 

“None. At the end of the hall take a right and you’ll enter an open concept kitchen living area.”

With a few prompts from Sebastian, you make your way to one of the barstools along the kitchen island. “So did you find your escape artist?” 

“No, not yet.” He states with a sigh, as he brings over the plates of food and cups of coffee. 

The two of you get to know each other better asking each other about your childhoods. About what it was like for him to move to the states from Romania. How you weren’t born blind but had lost your sight in your teens after an accident. 

When you finished eating, Sebastian helped you into the living room where you both sat down on the couch and continued talking. You told him about the struggles you had with school, in order to get your certification to be a physical therapist specializing in sports injuries. He told you that he was an actor and some of the roles he’s played. To say you were shocked would be an understatement. 

Before you knew it, it was mid-afternoon. Your wristwatch signaling it was time to take Zeus out for his walk. 

“Wow, the time has flown by.”

“That’s what happens when you have good company,” Sebastian replies.

With a smile you let out a small whistle, signaling for Zeus to come over. When he does he drops something in your lap.

“What’s this boy?” you ask as you carefully pick up what he deposited in your lap. As you pick it up, the soft fuzzy object wiggles and lets out a soft meow. “Well hello there little one,” You say clutching the creature to you and nuzzling its soft downy fur. “Seb, I think Zeus found Relia for you while we were chatting.”

Carefully you pass the kitten over to him. Your hands brush during the transfer, he mumbles a few words in Romanian as he takes her. He then reaches over and rubs Zeus head, “Good job Zeus.”


End file.
